Edward's New Moon
by loveliveRobsten
Summary: 'As I planted my final kiss on Bella's forehead, I was fighting every muscle in my body, forcing myself to turn away from her and run.' New Moon from Edwards point of view. How he and his family cope with the trecherous few months. Rated T just in case!
1. Look after my heart, i left it with you

**Hi everyone!**

**First of all, thanks for giving this fanfic a shot! Its my first attempt at a fanfic, but the plot has been turning round in my head for a while now! I will try and update as regularly as possible, although it is coming up to exam season, and these are my finals!**

**Once again, thanks for giving this a shot, i will try to please!**

**Hannah x**

* * *

**Disclaimer; I do not own or claim to own any of these characters or the Twilight Saga books-although it would be pretty cool if i did own these!**

* * *

As I planted my final kiss on Bella's forehead, I was fighting every muscle in my body, forcing myself to turn away from her and run. It went against everything id been fighting for since Bella turned up in Forks. I'd been her protector for almost 2 years now; but leaving was protecting her, it had to be. I forced myself to release her from my grip, from my hold, from my presence, and ran, leaving my heart with my one true love...

I ran at the speed of vampire, fighting the need to help Bella with every step I took. I could hear her calling, pleading and stumbling after me; following me deeper into the forest. My frozen heart was torn by the pain in her voice, knowing I was the soul bearer of that emotion she was now engulfed in. But what a fool that girl was! Of all the times id declared myself to her, told her how much I loved her; surrendered myself to her, and all it took was one conversation, one sentence to make her question the last 1 year and a half. This added to the already tremendous guilt I was feeling towards the act I had just done. The girl I live for was in this much pain. And it was my entire fault...

As the darkness encroached, I could still hear Bella in the forest. Her soft whimpers stabbed right through me, and her tearful sobs drowned me in guilt. I decided to watch over her, until someone eventually found her; id left a note in Bella's house saying where to find her. It would only be a matter of time, and I would fulfil my last task as her protector. I made sure not to make her aware of my presence-I had promised her it would be as if we had never disturbed her fragile life and she would never see us again. That would be one promise I kept, all be it the one I would of preferred to betray. The darkness finally set, and Bella began stumbling more often. Each time her foot caught on a root, or she slipped on rubble, I would reach towards her, only to stop myself each time. Then the guilt would fill me, again. I smelt the stench, and knew from now on Bella would be safe. I sped through the tops of the trees, towards where the rest of my family were gathered.


	2. Blocked Thoughts and Cherished Memories

**Chapter 2**

**Hi everyone!**

**This is the second chapter of Edwards New Moon! This is my first fanfic, so go steady with the abuse!;) But any advice/structured criticism is greatly apreciated! Thankyou for the reviews on the first chapter, and i even had some alerts and favourites tagged to this story, thank you so much! I will try and update regularly, and keep the quality high! Thanks again!**

**Hannah x**

* * *

**I do not own any of these characters-unfortunately. But they all belong to the brilliant and talented Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**Blocked Thoughts and Cherished Memories**

'Change your email addresses, and no contact. I promised her we wouldn't interfere again.' My family had gathered at our new house, although I knew I would not be staying here for long. They couldn't see me like this.

'You know this will end in tears Edward' Alice snarled. She was not in the least bit happy with this situation, and was making her emotions well known. 'You know what Bella's like, Edward. It isn't safe for her to just be abandoned like this, mentally and physically. You will cause more damage doing this, than if you'd just change her.' I bared my teeth at her, she was fully aware this conversation was off limits, and I was not in the mood for it to be uplifted.

'She's right y'know Edward' Emmett interjected 'You know as well as we do the problems Bella can get into all by herself, let alone when she's causing trouble herself.'

That's was the problem, I was fully aware of the issues Bella could attract, and it was tearing me apart.

'No contact. And don't go looking for her future, either, Alice. We've caused enough trouble.' With that, I set off, from my family, from everything I knew; to somewhere I could fall to pieces, and let the guilt and grief consume me.

It had been a week. A week without seeing Bella. A week without hearing her voice. A week without smelling her soft scent. A week of torture. I could only be grateful my family were not here to witness my weakness. All I could do was mourn, and allow the guilt to crush me...

I ran to the house my family were currently occupied, and immediately realised someone attempting to block their thoughts. I entered the house with suspicion. After nearly a century with my family, I was fairly attuned to their usual line of thoughts; Emmett has a fairly child-like mind, however the general tenor is kind and happy. Rosalie was considerably self-centred, however was overwhelmingly in love with Emmett, quite physically. Carlisle was compassionate, and his thoughts were often thoughtful and logical, rather similar to his wife and mate, Esme, whose thoughts upheld a loving tone. Jasper was very methodical; he assessed a situation from every direction and was usually very observant. You could nearly re-watch a conversation through his thoughts, and understand every aspect of it. I instantly realised. Alice.

'Alice!'

She descended the stairs cautiously, deep in concentration.

'Alice, what are you keeping from me? Tell me, now!'

'Edward, it's nothing!'

'You know something. What is it? Is it Be-, is it her?' I could not face the agony it caused me to say her name, to even think it. Jasper picked up on the strong emotion that pulsed through my body, and suddenly a wave of serenity filled the room. With that, Alice's mask slipped, and i caught a glimpse of what she was hiding.

'Edward! I never replied! I promised! They were all in my inbox when I checked my old mail!'

With that, I sprinted up the stairs to Alice's laptop, and clicked to her old email address. There before me were around 30 emails from Bella, to Alice;

'Alice,

How could you just leave me like this? How could you? I thought we were supposed to be friends, best friends. You couldn't even say goodbye to me Alice, how do you think that makes me feel. All of a sudden, my whole life has been snatched away from me, leaving me with nothing but memories that I question every day. Please Alice, come back?

Love Bella

'Alice,

I can't do this anymore. When you left, and he left, you took away everything, including a part of myself. I'm stuck Alice, I don't know what to do. There's nothing here for me anymore. Please Alice, come back, please...

My love, Bella.'

'Alice,

Please reply. I need some contact. I feel as though I'm losing myself, and my mind. Everything that's happened in the last year I'm beginning to question whether it's real, or a product of my imagination. I'm having some nightmares Alice, but there not just ordinary nightmares; i wake every night shaking and screaming, but I can't seem to stop myself. Charlie's getting worried; which is the last thing he needs. Please Alice, I'm begging.

Love Bella'

'Alice,

The dreams are getting worse. There's nothing scary within them, but nothing; blankness. Like when you all left my life. Please Alice, I don't know how much longer I can do this...You may have no longer want me, but you will all always remain a part of my life..

My love, Bella.'

I snapped the laptop shut. The emotions that coursed through my frozen anatomy were almost choking me. How could I be so cruel? The only thing i lived for was in the most vulnerable state I had ever known her to be in, because the one thing that was supposed to be there for her, to protect and soothe her; had shredded her apart, stolen her heart right from her chest and mangled it so it was even unrecognisable to her. I craved her scent, but more urgently, I needed her; her warmth, her love, her genteelness, all that tamed the unpredictable monster that used to own my entity before my personal angel came upon me.

But no. I wouldn't return, I couldn't return...

"I told you Edward!" The little pixie in the corner yelled at me. I would have laughed at the irony of her small, tinkling voice and boisterous rage, if the situation were slightly different. "I said this was the worst idea! What, did you think Bella would just accept this and get on with life? Of course she won't! She'll be holding our memory her whole life!"

"She's right Edward" Emmett interjected, "and by the sounds of things leaving really was the worst plan. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to ki-"

I snarled at Emmett. His thoughts portrayed the last few words, and it terrified me. I had made Bella promise she wouldn't be reckless, and she had agreed. However, when I think back, I concluded that she had never listened to me; if she truly believed what she was doing was right. I was terrified.


End file.
